


Pearls, blood and gunpowder

by Allegory



Category: Aldnoah.Zero (Anime)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Gay Sex, M/M, Please be warned, Rape, Rough Sex, Slaine - Freeform, Uncensored, Yaoi, age gap warning, aldnoah zero - Freeform, last warning for rape and somewhat gory depictions, mild spoilers for season 1, saazbaum - Freeform, slaine x saazbaum, tbh it's not rape but just to be safe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-09 05:45:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5528294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allegory/pseuds/Allegory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sexy time with Slain and Sassybum. Or not. You decide.</p><p>Updated with daddy kink in chapter 2.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The prison cell is lonely.

But it’s not like Slain can’t deal with it. His whole life has been the definition of the word.

The problem is that there are too many concerns circling in his head, conflicting emotions and ideals plaguing him.

_Where does my loyalty lie? My princess? The Martians? Terrans? Count Saazbaum?_

Count Saazbaum.

It hasn’t been a day since Count Saazbaum entered his cell and brutally ripped away all he’s ever thought was true and good in the world. With nothing but words, the count warped his mind, turning him into a mess of uncertainty.

Slain wants to run.

He wants to disappear, to untangle himself from the thorns and roots of this war. The princess has saved his life, but Count Saazbaum has opened his eyes. Slain thinks they are like water and ice. He needs both of them but while the princess coddles and dotes on him, Saazbaum throws him on a stake and shears the naivety off his skin and flesh.

And oh, how he enjoys the pain.

Saazbaum does not enter his cell for a good long time again. It is hard to tell day from night when your only company is the dark numbness in your chest. 

Then the door slides open.

Slain isn’t sure how it happens. But one word leads to the next, his mouth runs like a broken dam and the next thing he knows he’s on the silk of the count’s bed, military clothes stripped to his waist. He’s always fancied the count a gentle, patient man. Saazbaum tears off his shirt and shoves him down.

He almost suffocates. Saazbaum bites his pearl skin and rakes bright red blood through his teeth. Slain doesn’t get much oxygen with his face down on the sheets but he surrenders his body to the count.

Saazbaum is pleased with the authority. He does not promise to make Slain feel good and he doesn’t. Saazbaum takes Slain up the ass without any preparation or pretense and blood trickles endlessly onto the soft blanket.

All the while, his nails are embedded deep in Slain’s waist. Slain gasps for air when he can and tries to stay alive.

The pain is exactly what he’s needed.

Saazbaum seems to know that, too. Eventually Slain stops screaming and quietly accepts the burning agony. That’s when Saazbaum goes flaccid and he realizes he won’t go hard again. A torrent of blood, pre cum and sweat is released when he pulls out. Saazbaum admires Slain’s gaping hole, stretched much larger than it should have thanks to his fully matured girth. Each time it contracts and relaxes, blobs of red plop off onto the boy’s skinny legs.

It’s the sexiest thing Saazbaum has ever seen.

An hour later, the blood has dried up and Slain stops bleeding. Saazbaum is sleeping next to him, their bodies naked and sprawled in the cold. Slain does not think he will be able to walk or use the toilet for a while and Saazbaum seems content to let him stay in his room. 

They don't move for a long while. Slain listens to Saazbaum breathe, quietly and slowly, a solemn melody in the vast room. He turns his head to gaze at the man who saved him from the gnawing numbness. Tousled brown hair, rough facial planes and a cut and bandaged hand.

Slain is still trembling, but he forces himself onto his elbows and scoops up the count’s hand. He means to kiss it as thanks, but ends up thrusting the count’s fingers deep in his throat. Saliva dribbles off his chin.

Saazbaum opens his eyes, approval and lust glowing within them. He is wide awake.

They fuck until Slain can't tell his blood from the maroon bed beneath him.

 

So now they’re together again, in the ruins of his landing castle, the sound of Slain’s gun clicking once, twice. Gunpowder, rusty iron and smoke is thick in the air. They stare at each other. Slain guides the handgun pass the count’s lips, pressing it firmly against the curve of his tongue. Saazbaum is mildly amused to see the flicker of his lust now in Slain’s eyes.

Saazbaum has always thought himself the sadist—but maybe, just for this boy, he will make an exception.


	2. "Good boy"

\-------------------------


End file.
